deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mario VS Luigi/@comment-26374068-20160423220124
Alright, time to explain why Mario (Believe it or not) stomps this battle. The reason I'm doing this is because I've got lots of new info on both Bros., & there's CFC's verdict & Vampire's verdict to address. ---- Physical Strength: Mario. Now, this category's a slight stomp. In Super Mario World, both Bros. can lift & punt 2 million tons without effort. They can also walk around with 4 billion tons like it's a NORMAL FUCKING DAY in New Super Mario Bros. 2 for the 3DS. Then, we've got what's likely their greatest strength feat from SMG2, where they trounce Neutron Stars into Giant Bowser's face, giving us a low-end feat of 780 septillion tons, meaning they can hit with TRILLIONS of Megatons of force, & even lift that crazy weight. But there's a catch. In Super Mario 64 DS, the manual states that Mario's strength is an entire rank above Luigi's. And this info IS reliable, since not only did New Super Luigi U confirm it, but Mario has countless more strength feats than Luigi does anyway. Speed & Athleticism: Luigi. Alright, first we've got low-end feats like Mario running up walls, 9 meters per second, & Luigi running on water, 30 meters per second, but then it jumps up to them breaking the sound barrier & escaping Black Holes, being FTL. But, then we've got their greatest speed feat in their entire franchise, which was accomplished by Mario in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Mario encounters Culex, who states that he consumes time. Time is defined as the ongoing events of the Universe. Movement, change, those are time. This results with Mario being faster than movement & change itself. That's some Flash-Level speed feats right there, not counting the fact that he broke speed as a whole, lol. But, while you'd think that'd give Mario this category, on top of the fact that he can jump 100 feet into the air in Sunshine & travel through time with his jumps in Yoshi's New Island, Luigi was confirmed faster & more athletic in the Super Mario 64 DS manual AND New Super Luigi U, giving him this category, despite Mario having the superior feats. But, their reaction speed is tied, they've reacted at the same speeds, like in Super Mario Galaxy, traveling multiple light-years every second, & being able to react at that speed, knowing when to prepare for landing, & being able to change direction, etc. Durability & Destructive Capacity: Tie. Now now, calm down. There's reasons this category is a Tie. Now, Mario has demonstrated a Multiversal feat in Super Mario RPG & Dream Team. Luigi demonstrated a Multiversal feat in Dark Moon & Dream Team. Their Multiversal enemies, King Boo, Bowser, & Culex, are all able to hit them in these games, & their perfectly fine afterwards. Also, I'd like to say that the M&L Games are not good sources to say Luigi's more durable with, especially since they also say Mario's faster. Not only this, but I could make Mario or Luigi more tanky in those games, it really is just player choice, NOT canon info. Now, while Mario COULD have an edge in this category thanks to having more feats than Luigi, quality over quantity comes into play. Intelligence & Experience: Mario. Yes, they are tied in Intelligence & Tactics, plus counting them getting I.Q.'s of 130 - 150 in Dream Team, their definitely even in those terms. However, Mario & Luigi are twins & have been fighting since they were babies, right? Mario is not only older, but has been on his own adventures before, clearly taking experience by, what's literally, a land-slide. Small advantage, but an advantage nonetheless. Actually, not really a small advantage at all, which you'll see later. Weapons/Power-Ups/Hand-to-Hand Skill/Magical Properties: Mario. This'll be interesting... Ultra Hammer VS Ultra Hammer: Believe it or not, Luigi takes this one. Yes, these Hammers do exactly the same things, except one catch: Luigi's taller. Yes, height actually came into play. With Luigi being taller, having longer limbs, this gives him the range advantage when using Hammers. But, this advantage isn't going to last long... F.L.U.D.D. VS Poltergust 5000: Mario takes it. In terms of being able to lift a man via water-power, it'd take water jetpacks streaming out 60 psi from two high-powered nozzles. That's cool, but think the F.L.U.D.D.'s actual water power. Pressure Washers can reach up to 4,000 psi at higher levels. The F.L.U.D.D. is not only capable of washing away even the thickest of goo, but things like the Rocket Nozzle & Turbo Nozzle effortlessly dwarf the 4,000 psi mark, even surpassing that of a riot-control firehose. Even the standard Nozzle can blast Bullet Bills to pieces & send multiple enemies soaring away. Luigi's Poltergust has 1 feat that, at first, makes it stronger, but is actually FAR from being on par. In Luigi's Mansion, Luigi catches a falling star & blows up the moon, right? Upon further investigation, you'll find that that "moon" is also that tiny platform holding Mario's Star, & only the top-half is missing, meaning Luigi's Poltergust only destroyed half of what's comparable to a tiny boulder. Not so impressive anymore, is it? Though, the Poltergust is still far more versatile, having fire, water, & ice, aswell as the Strobulb & Dark Light Device on it's side. However, the F.L.U.D.D.'s water can range from normal heats, to nigh-absolute zero, aswell as so hot, that it sets foes aflame. Then, there's the fact that the Poltergust is likely made of a metal equivalent to steel, meaning that the F.L.U.D.D. could scrap it instantly, cause asuming it's not hollow, then it only takes 400 psi to blast through, NOTHING for the F.L.U.D.D. Power-Ups: Mario stomps. Why? Remember experience? Yes, that gives Mario this category. Because he's so much more experienced with, not only a wider variety of Power-Ups, giving him more Power-Ups than Luigi in the first place, but he's more experienced with the Power-Ups than Luigi is, meaning, counting Power-Ups actually makes part of the battle lean ENTIRELY into Mario's favor. He knows his Power-Ups more than Luigi does, long story short. Hand-to-Hand Combat Skill: Mario takes it. In Super Mario RPG, he learns practically all combat skills known to man, & even defeats a martial arts MASTER, Jinx. Smash makes Mario EXTREMELY versatile with it. Luigi? He's done alot with what he has, the M&L Games, aswell as Smash, but he can't match Mario's skill, plus, again, experience comes into play. Mario knows more about combat than Luigi does anyway. Magical Properties, Pyrokinesis VS Electrokinesis: Mario's Pyrokinesis wins it. Luigi's Electrokinesis makes craters in the ground, yes, making it among the deadliest lightning on our planet, reaching 100,000 amps! But, Mario can incinerate enemies instantly in Super Mario World, meaning it reaches 3,000 degrees Celsius. Then, there's the Mario Finale, beams of flame, & even the Miniature Star! Counting the Fire Flower, all of that is now TWICE as deadly! This easily gives Mario the versatility, range, & even deadliness advantage. But, then there's another catch. Mario has survived Luigi's Electrokinesis at it's best, but Luigi hasn't survived Mario's Pyrokinesis at it's best. So, even with all of this, Mario still has one more advantage on Luigi: his fear. In Partners in Time, Mario gets angered at Luigi, & he breaks down crying. Luigi would surpass his fear. He always has. But tell me: What happens when two buildings are being built to the same height, at the same pace, except, one gets a late start? With all of this, our underdog Luigi fails to compare to Mario. I'll cover more versions of this in the comments of this comment, including addressing Dreamy Luigi & their Paper Forms. The winner of this circumstance is, Mario!